1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metering device in a camera or the like, and more particularly to such a metering device in which temperature compensation is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a metering device, the brightness of the subject to be photographed has heretofore been measured by utilizing the logarithmic characteristic of a diode or a transistor for a current corresponding to the brightness of the subject to logarithmically compress the wide dynamic range of the brightness of the subject.
However, there is a disadvantage in that the logarithmic characteristic of the semiconductor element such as a diode, transistor or the like is dependent on temperature and the measured value is variable for temperature variation.